


Spring

by allislaughter



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [26]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Eldritch, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, POV Third Person, Present Tense, Spring, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29754639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allislaughter/pseuds/allislaughter
Summary: Rig's life is going well at long last. He makes sure to thank the one responsible.
Relationships: Mysterious Stranger (Fallout) & Original Male Character
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138028
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler Alert!** This fic directly references events both published and not yet published at the time of posting for the fic Ye Mighty and Despair (rated M), the third fic in the [Rigged Games](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687249) series. If you don't mind spoilers, feel free to proceed, but otherwise take caution.
> 
> Day 28 of [Fluffy February](https://fluffyfebruary.tumblr.com/): gardening/farming

He hums to himself as he fills up the watering can and carries it out to his plot in the community garden. Everything he’s growing seems to be doing well. All the plants that the Wilson Farm to the south gave him samples of to try growing himself closer to home... Plants that, as they grow more, he gains more seeds to offer to others who might want to grow the same vegetables.

He feels like a farmer, he thinks with a smile as his mind turns to the “Farmer” that inspired this work.

There’s no musical sting to accompany the sudden presence behind him or the shadow over him as he waters his sweet peas. He looks back and beams proudly at the “Mysterious Stranger”.

“Good morning, Mr. Farmer,” Rig greets, jovial as ever.

Farmer nods in greeting, wordlessly watching as Rig works.

“It— It finally feels like Spring,” Rig says. “Spring like I remembered it. Back in my childhood. Before I knew how bad things could be. Spring where everything is fresh and sunny. I like this. It’s a good feeling. New life, rebirth. A phoenix after winter.”

Farmer kneels down next to Rig as Rig kneels to tend to other plants. Rig passes Farmer some tools to help, and Farmer already knows what to do without needing to be told.

“It’s good,” Rig says. “It’s happy and refreshing. I haven’t felt like  _ Apollo _ in so long, but I’ve finally got that light in my life again. The happiest I’ve been since I first went by Apollo. Even if people call me Rig now. I’m still Apollo at heart.”

_ “Some would say godly,” _ Farmer adds.

Rig giggles. “I’m better than the god Apollo. And I’m more than a phoenix and a sun ray.”

_ “Warm and eternal.” _

“Ooh, can I use that in a poem?” Rig smiles at Farmer’s nod. “But— But everything’s so good right now. I know that’s not permanent. Things cycle. Bad and then good and then bad and then good. Sometimes cycling takes longer... But it’s  _ good _ right now, and I want to thank you.”

Farmer looks up at him, eyes hidden under the shadow of his hat, and he frowns.  _ “What for? All this work you’ve done to improve things is your own efforts...” _

Rig holds the fruit of one of his plants— some kind of pepper that he’s excited to try— and he smiles. “A while ago, I told Nick that if there’s a god I’d put my faith in, d’be a sun god. All things on Earth start from the sun. Chains and life. Plants are the first life on the chains. Farm plants to grow them... Sun’s a  _ farmer. _ You wear yellow.”

Farmer stares.  _ “You think I’m a sun god.” _

“No,” Rig says. “But you act like one. M’life got better after what you said  _ dawned _ ond— on me. There’s too benny gods to be loyal to one specific one. Wouldn’t ever put my total faith in one, but... ‘Dritch or not, you did... thing. And I’m grateful for that. If people are thanking gods then... thank you.”

Farmer sets a hand on Rig’s shoulder.  _ “You understand that I helped you for selfish reasons and that I am not a  _ **_sun_ ** _ god since that role belongs to someone else?” _

“Course,” Rig nods. “All gods are selfish. But so am I. And you helped  _ me. _ ”

_ “I’m not— I’m not a  _ **_sun_ ** _ god, however. I’m shadows and stars and the darkness creeping in the edge of every fear. Death and danger. A guardian angel in the form of an eldritch being.” _

Rig tilts his head. “I already said I don’t think you’re a sun god. Why— Why did you have to specify that three times?”

Farmer stares and then shakes his head.  _ “You are beyond comprehension.” _

“You don’t  _ have _ to say ‘you’re welcome’,” Rig frowns. “You’re allowed not to accept the thanks without making a big twisty deal about it. I’m still offering them, though. It’s garden time spring time and things are growing new because you suggested I change things. I’m grateful, even if you think I shouldn’t be.”

_ “...I’m merely unused to it. To receive thanks from someone so innocent.” _

Rig smiles. “Well, that’s your mistake.” He stands up and wipes dirt from his knees. “Have a nice day,” he calls as he leaves to put his tools away.

Farmer watches him go. So many mysteries about how that man works... He smiles. At least he has so much time to watch his son grow into whatever role is destined for him in the end...  _ After all, _ Farmer thinks, watching Rig disappear into the distance,  _ Apollo is only in the spring of his life. _


End file.
